Blended Choices
by Loser-in-training
Summary: A dark figure is lurking in the shadows with a mission. But when Kakashi gets in the way, what secrets of the past will be revealed? first fic, please be nice.
1. The First Encounter

**Author's note:** I do not own any of these characters except Eirwen(this used to be Tani), Raiden, and Shin. I do not own the show; Naruto.

Oh, but how I wish I did! Please be nice, it's my first fic!

Ok, now on with the story. (sigh)

**Chapter 1**

It was late in the night as the shadows danced across the Leaf village in the moonlight. It had been just another day with his team, another day of training. But something didn't feel right that day; Kakashi felt a strangely familiar warmth at his side, so familiar that he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew that Sasuke and Sakura had suspected something wrong, but not Naruto. He was too lost in his own world to think about his teacher.

Something is here; he knew that, but _who_ this something is, is what's bothering him. The thing, as he would call it now, has a tremendous amount of chakra emitting from it. Even more than he has, which crosses off attacking. Maybe if he just lay there in bed it will leave him alone. He didn't know anything about it, maybe it's harmless. Maybe. He couldn't take any chances with an unknown enemy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the rest of the night, Kakashi lay in bed pretending to be asleep while the figure in the shadows watched without even blinking an eye. She knew he was faking, it was easy to see. His chakra was restricted; it didn't flow as easily through the body as it would if he were asleep. As dawn approached, the shadows were receding, and so did she. Every inch that the shadows retracted, she sunk her self deeper into the wall. If she separated her molecules too fast, she would automatically kill herself. In one way, you could use it as a suicide tactic. But that wasn't part of her mission and she needed to deliver the message.

As the last rays of sunlight demolished the remaining shadows, she dispersed herself into the wall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is he? He should be here by now! Why is Kakashi-sensei always late!!" growled a frustrated Naruto.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. He may be late, but he never misses a training session." Sakura calmly stated, casting a worried glance at Sasuke.

Sure enough, Kakashi-sensei appeared right in front of Naruto, scaring him out of his skin. His hair was disheveled, as was his clothes. His eyes were dull and his movements were sluggish.

"What are you trying to do? First you're late and then you almost scare me—"

Naruto never got to finish his sentence as his sensei's eyes rolled back and almost toppled the young ninja.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi woke up to the smell of – well, there really wasn't a specific smell in the room. He knew where he was, it was the hospital. From the sun shining through the windows, it looked to be somewhere in the afternoon.

'Oops. I guess I missed training today.' An amused Kakashi thought.

The door to his room slowly opened, as if someone was deciding whether or not to come in. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and sounds of a struggle reached his ears.

A nurse ran in, along with Iruka, Gai, and the Hokage. Hurriedly they all grabbed Kakashi and hoisted him out of the window to a stretcher.

Once they were out of the building and carried Kakashi to the Hokage's office, Iruka turned to him and explained.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but we had to get you out of there. There was an intruder who was suspected of wanting to kill you. We did get a name, but he—he—" Iruka's eyes seemed to be searching for the right words.

Gai beat him to it. "We had tied him up; checked on you, then we turned back around and there was only a shadow. It was something we've never seen before. We felt very cold after that incident, like he was still there, watching us."

"I think you should stay here for the night Kakashi, you're too weak to stand up against an attack alone." The Hokage suggested. Or from the look in his eyes, more like an order.

'Only a shadow was left, huh? Well, seems this_ intruder _was the same _thing_ that kept me up all of last night.' Before they could explain anything more, Kakashi closed his eyes to a restless sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun, Dun, Dun…………

What will happen to our beloved Kakashi?

Please read and review!

Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Meet the Missioner

Alright people! Chapter 2 is up!

_Kakashi_: You're not going to hurt me are you?

_Loser-in-training_: Now why would I do that?

_Kakashi_: Well, I don't know, maybe because you're an evil witch!

_Loser-in-training:_ Am not!

_Kakashi_: Are too!

_Loser-in-training_: Am no-

_Sasuke_: Would you two just shut up already!?!!!

_Kakashi, Loser-in-training_: Ok! Jeez, have a fit!!

**Chapter 2**

'Damn! They almost caught me.' thought Eirwen, as she cautiously transferred through another wall.

If those goons hadn't been so suspicious, she might have gotten some time alone to deliver her message. If she didn't deliver it soon, Raiden wouldn't be too happy.

Shifting into a comfortable position against a cupboard in the strange room, Eirwen's mind drifted to her past.

FLASHBACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Come on Shin! I'm gonna beat you!" a small, but cheerful Eirwen ran through the quickly falling snow.

"Wait, don't leave me!!! Please wait up Eirwen! I'm coming!" Shin panted heavily as he tried to catch up with his overly energetic friend.

As soon as Shin slowed his pace to where Eirwen stood, she looked as if she was ready to take off again.

'Oh no, not again.' he thought bitterly.

Instead, Eirwen darted off to her left, trampling through newly fallen snow. Knowing that if he did not go with her, she would just wander, so Shin ran after her.

Quickly he found her crouched in the snow in front of what would look like a warehouse to a normal person, but to the experienced eye, it was a place of complete and utter terror. Eirwen paid no attention to the looming building in front of her. Her attention was focused on the object clutched tightly in her small hand.

It was a ninja scroll from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, judging from the dead ninja beside it.

The snow had stopped falling, and everything was still. Eirwen instinctively reached for her shiruken, as did Shin. Out of nowhere a whirlwind of leaves graced their presence and the third Hokage appeared.

"Hello young children," he said, surveying the area around him, "did you have anything to do with this?" Also eyeing their weapons.

"No sir, we had seen something lying there, but we didn't do anything." Eirwen calmly stated.

Shin was amazed by her confidence, but realized that her eyes did show a hint of fear.

The Hokage smiled warmly and politely asked, "Where do you young ones live? I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

Shin looked uncertainly toward Eirwen, looking for reassurance. She just shrugged her shoulders and nodded softly. "We don't have parents, they…..well, they…..they didn't want…..us." Shin trailed off, stuttering slightly.

"We live on our own, traveling all the time." Eirwen added.

"Eirwen is good at survival and fighting,--"

"And Shin's a good cooking and keeping me out of trouble."

"Well, since you have nowhere to go, would you like to come to my village and get out of this cold? We have plenty of room in our village, you wouldn't be much trouble." Making gestures as he explained.

"Well, we'll have to talk it over first in a meeting. Come one Shin, we need a plan." Eirwen shuffled through the snow to a nearby rock. Shin quickly followed.

"Ok, do you think we should go Shin? I mean we always hear about how nice the Leaf Village is, so maybe it would be nice to live someplace new." Eirwen commented, eyes shining.

"Yeah, ok. As long as we don't get separated, I don't know what I 'd do with you around Eirwen."

"Ditto."

ENDFLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eirwen chuckled softly at the memory. It was happy, but it didn't last long, however, as the nine-tailed fox came and destroyed half the village, including Shin.

Footsteps could be heard above and so could the smell of ramen noodles with eggs. 'A restaurant and maybe even a bar. This must be the cellar, where they keep the stock rooms and storage.' She wondered.

Eirwen scrunched herself harder against the cupboard, hoping, no, praying that it wouldn't break. She wasted too much energy phasing through the walls that she would probably kill herself now.

Boxes shifted next to her, and then they stopped. She held her breath in fear of being caught. Suddenly, a hand reached down next to her and pulled up, dragging her along with it. The man in the cellar glared at her, and then a second later, hollered up to the cashier, "Hey Osamu, I found a stowaway!"

Struggling to wrench herself away from the burly man's grip, she knew it was useless. She was weak, and they knew it. If they saw her face at all, someone would surely recognize her as the intruder at the hospital.

Bowing her head down low as the light filtered from the cellar, the whole room seemed to become quiet. The man loosened his grip on her arm, and she automatically freed herself and stepped aside.

'I've got to get out of here!' Eirwen thought quickly, 'Who knows what's going to happen if they find out who I am!'

Scared that they would see her face as they tried to look through her string of curls, Eirwen reached above her and yanked her hood down. Two shadows approached and even before they spoke, she knew who they were.

"Eirwen, what are you doing here? You should…you should be in bed." The clear voice of Tsunade sliced through her panicking thoughts.

"Yes, come with us Eirwen, the Hokage has been expecting you, if you're up to going." This voice was familiar but seemed not too happy about the situation.

'Well, this is Tsunade; she does have the strangest of friends.'

The cashier and the man from the cellar stared blankly at her before realizing who she was.

"What! You know her? Maybe you should keep track of this one; she seems to get into more trouble than the rest of your friends."

"Will do, come on Eirwen. We can't keep the Hokage waiting."

Raising her face to her hero, Tani smiled at the man next to her. She then walked confidently toward them, while still keeping an eye on her surroundings.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Tsunade and the man stopped. Turning around to ask why they stopped, Eirwen found that they had disappeared.

'Oops. I guess I do owe Raiden that one. If he hadn't made those clones, she would be dead already.' Eirwen thought sheepishly.

Taking her chance of freedom, she camouflaged herself in the shadows of the night, taking the hint that Raiden had made. Kakashi was resting in the Hokage's office. He can hide, but she will always find him. Always.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! I know it was long, and chapter 1 was short, but I will make up for it!!

_Kakashi_: You're going to kill me aren't you?!!

_Loser-in-training:_ Well, I would like to……holds up hands in defense….but you're the star of the story along with Eirwen. If I killed you, there would be no point in the story!

_Kakashi:_ sigh Well, that's was a close one…..I almost killed you.

Loser-in-training: Oh, like you could. smirking

_Kakashi:_ shows sharigan eye Wanna bet?

_Loser-in-training:_ Well, actually now that you think of it, I don't think I want to.

_Kakashi:_ Thought so. happy face

_Loser-in-training:_ Yeah well, you know the drill. Read and Review. (Please)


	3. Caught In the Act

**Chapter 3 is up!!!! Yay!!!!!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

'Who is making that annoying noise?' Iruka thought as he looked up from his work from the Academy. In the daytime he had his regular job, yes, teaching the children. But in the night, his job was to watch over Kakashi, along with Gai. The Hokage and his guards would stand over him in the day, and as I said before, Gai and I would watch him at night.

'Gai must have heard it, I mean it is coming from Kaka-Oh no! If it's coming from Kakashi's room that means that his intruder is inside!' As fast as his legs would carry him, Iruka sprinted down the hallway toward Kakashi's room.

Wrenching open the door to the room almost made his heart drop at the sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind blew silently through the trees, or rather, through the window for Kakashi, as he silently looked up at the ceiling of the Hokage's office. It had been a long day. He knew he was in danger, he just didn't know how much. Tonight he felt that presence watching him, no it wasn't Gai, he was right next to him.

The figure seemed to circle the room, as if deciding which angle was best to attack. If he told anyone that the **_thing_** was here, it would surely run away. Kakashi wanted to catch it. He wanted to find out what it wanted face-to-face and bring it down if he had to.

Then he heard it. It was like a mesmerizing beat that came out of—well, actually he didn't know where it came out of. The thumping was kind of relaxing to him, like a lullaby almost.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Yep. That's how it went. Just plodding along like nothing in the world could stop it. Out of the blink of an eye it stopped. Kakashi opened his eyes to the room now filtered with light to see nothing, except Iruka and Gai standing in the doorway. Wait—Gai was standing in the doorway. That meant that the figure must have had a clone and was sitting right beside him the whole night without him even realizing it. Wow. That's a scary thought.

Iruka's eyes were sad and betrayed, but soon they hardened and he pulled out his shirukin. Thankfully his eyes weren't on him so Kakashi wheeled his head around to the object of disgrace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Careful not to step on anything that would give her away, Eirwen stealthily climbed through the window and into the shadows of the Hokage's office. Sure enough, Kakashi was staring blankly at the ceiling, looking totally unaware that she was even there. But he knew, she could tell.

Knowing that he would get suspicious like the first night, Eirwen quietly formed her sand clone and gave it its orders. Then she slipped across the rug to start circling him like prey. She had observed Gai and Iruka so she knew how they prepared for a fight, how they fought one, and how they ended one. Copying Gai was easy. His moves were simple and took less chakra than most techniques. So her clone would send a message of reassurance to Kakashi if he didn't sense what was wrong.

Knowing that it was time, Eirwen stuck her arms out the window and bended the earth till she had two perfectly shaped cubes. Gradually sifting them through the window, Eirwen then started her task, and she bended her pattern with the cubes. As one cube flew up, the other flew down, creating a thumping noise.

Eirwen kept her pattern as long as she could, then started to advance on the affected form. His eyes were slowly closing, and his muscles were relaxing.

She was only a few feet away when the door flew open and there stood Iruka and Gai. Iruka's eyes were full of shock and betrayal and Gai, well, Gai was just shocked. Her cubes sunk to the floor, melting back into the mud they had once been. Knowing that if they caught her she would surely be hanged, Eirwen tried to step back but slipped on the mud and emitted a loud "Oomph."

Kakashi, who had been looking the other way, turned his head toward her. The way his eyes bore into hers made her feel very guilty about what she almost did. Recognition finally reached him, and he uttered softly, and painfully, "Eirwen?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iruka snapped out of his shock when Kakashi whispered her name. He and Gai darted across the room and held both her arms. They made sure the ropes were nice and tight so she wouldn't phase through them. Iruka and Kakashi knew what she was like, what she could do, and how much power she had, which was more than anyone in the village.

Alerting the Hokage, Iruka and Gai dragged the struggling runaway to a room and casted a locking justu. They knew it was safe, because Eirwen was weak, they could sense it and they didn't worry at all.

"Kakashi, are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Iruka rambled as he checked him.

"I'm fine, don't worry. The only thing she almost did was make me fall asleep." His eyes were tired, but there was a hint of emotional pain creeping up the sides. They questioned him, without even asking anything.

Before Kakashi could even speak, Iruka crouched down to Kakashi's level and whispered, "I don't know why she was here Kakashi. She does fit the description of the intruder. I know we were all friends before, but things change. People change. I'm sorry if this upset you, I know it's hard. I can't believe it either."

"But why would she even think about—"

"I don't know. I just don't know. She is definitely not the same girl as we had known her to be before."

"No! She wouldn't! I know her! She's caring, wise, strong, and—and—and—"

"Our enemy. Kakashi! She tried to kill you twice already; don't you think that's a warning to stay away from her? "

"Yeah, I guess so. But—"

"No buts. Stay away from her Kakashi. She's dangerous." Motioning to Gai, "Come on, We'll be in the other room if you need us Kakashi."

With that, Gai and Iruka left to question Eirwen. This in their case wasn't going to be easy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eirwen didn't even bother to open her eyes when the door opened. She knew who it was. Iruka was burning with betrayal, Gai and the Hokage were both confused.

"What are you doing here Eirwen? You died on your last mission remember? Why didn't you tell anyone that you were alive?!" Iruka's fists slammed on the table in front of him, "Do you know how much we grieved? Kakashi went into depression, I fell behind with the classes, and everyone tried to pick up the pieces like when the Kyuubi came!"

That last sentence hit her like a rock. At any mention of the Kyuubi made her down in the dumps. Her eyes slit open a crack, to see where everyone was in the room. She wasn't going to attack, if that's what you're thinking. She just needs to be ready if Raiden sends _his_ goons to attack.

Closing her eyes again, Eirwen focused on the voices around her. Asking her questions and demanding answers. Well, Gai and Iruka were the ones mostly demanding answers, and when she didn't answer, boy, did they see red. After a while the voices became softer, gentler, like a lullaby. Fading away like water in a drought, Eirwen slowly fell into a deep sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Substitute Teacher

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I've just had so much going on because of getting ready for high school and Confirmation, ugh…. Life is so confusing. Well, now here's chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I've never seen Kakashi-sensei like that before. He looked….well…..weak.'

Sasuke walked to his training lesson along side Naruto and Sakura. Since Kakashi was unable to recover soon enough, they would have a substitute until he would be able to teach. That substitute, however, seemed to be a surprise.

"Hey Sasuke, who do you think will be teaching us while Kakashi-sensei's out?" Naruto turned to him questioningly.

"Oh, I don't know Naruto, maybe some lunatic or one of the academy teachers. Either way to me, it doesn't matter."

As they stopped at Team 7's infamous bridge and let their minds wander, they didn't realize that a group had formed beside them.

"Hello Team 7, are you ready to be taught by the greatest sensei ever?" That big cheesy smile and the green jumpsuit gave it away easily. Their sensei for the time being would be Gai. To make it more interesting, it looked like he decided to combine both his and our team in his lessons.

When we all sweat dropped, Naruto turned to me once again and whispered in my ear, "At least one of you guesses were right Sasuke, but I would have preferred the academy teacher."

"Ditto."

Finally speaking, Sakura asked, "You're our substitute? How are you going to teach two teams at once?"

"That's the challenge, but I've got it all figured out. I'm going to give each of you a training partner. You will be assigned a mini mission each week, so you might want to get acquainted with them. Also, if you and your partner are not working together, then points will be taken off. The team with the most points will get……..well, let's make that a surprise for the winner." Gai-'sensei' as we are supposed to call him, explained.

'Great, just what we need….a teamwork mission. How is this going to help _our_ team? We aren't supposed to work with them and learn their strengths and weakness so we can help _them_! That should only happen on your own team!Well, at least we get to learn more about their fighting teqhniques. But wait, that means they will have that oppurtunity too!' Sasuke screamed with fury in his own head.

Gai-sensei motioned us to hurry up and follow them. With one last look behind my shoulder, I thought painfully, "This is going to be a long day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was that? I know it was short, but I've really got to finish my homework.

Well, you know the infamous quote 'Read and Review', so get on it:)


	5. Rivals & Rebels

_Okay, I don't know when I'm going to finish this story, but I hope soon. I'm trying to update sooner, but it's hard to get new ideas when other potential stories are bubbling through your head. Alright, I'm done. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 5**

**( ) Sounds**

**" Talking**

**' Thinking**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Snore….whistle)

(Snore….whistle)

(Snore….whistle)

'Ugh. What is that bothersome noise? Why does it sound so much like Iruka?' Eirwen snapped her eyes all the way open, only to find that she couldn't see anything but black.

'Am I blind? What happened? Where am I?' Her breathing hitched sub consciously, awakening the other forms in the room.

"Eirwen, are you awake? Eirwen? Eirwen can you hear me?" the voice stopped abruptly, and Eirwen thought the person had gone away. Taking a deep breath, she twitched all her muscles one at a time. Her wrists and feet were bound to a metal operating table, and from the vibrations throughout the room, there were approximately four people there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iruka knew that Kakashi trusted Eirwen, but it's for his own safety that he doesn't. I mean, how can he still trust someone who tried to kill him twice and was pretty much his rival when they were kids? Just thinking of this took him back to when Kaire Clearing was exposed.

FLASHBACK0000000000000000

It was like some giant thing came and plucked a horde of trees out of the forest. Although, there was dust everywhere. Kakashi and his team had been training when Eirwen stopped by and Kakashi started to give her a pep talk about skipping training. Of course that infuriated Eirwen because she didn't have a sensei because the academy wouldn't give her one and she taught herself everything.

Her opportunity of reason slid closed when Yondaime calmly strolled over and waved.

"Hello, Eirwen. Sure is a nice day isn't?"

Biting back the comment she had devised for Kakashi, Eirwen faked a smile and said, "Sure is. I wish they would cancel school for this though."

Kakashi snorted, giving her a look that said, 'Yeah right, liar.'

Rin and Obito stepped back behind Kakashi, afraid of what he was going to do. Yondaime left, reminding his team to meet him at the ramen shop for dinner and sort of poofed away.

Turning back to Eirwen, Kakashi sneered, "What was that about, huh? Sucking up to our teacher? You think he's going to take pity on you and request permission for the _chuunin_ _exams_?"

Eirwen had enough. Lunging at Kakashi, she moved the ground so that it wrapped around his legs, immobilizing his lower half. He cried out in surprise when he couldn't evade her, but stretched out his arm with a kunai in hand. Having already seen the weapon, Eirwen effortlessly vaulted over him, landing on her feet and raised her own kunai to his neck.

"Ha. Got you there, perfecto-man, seems like you're not so great after all."

"Only you would make this an unfair fight."

"Aww, I didn't give you a signal that I was going to attack? You wanted a fair fight Kakashi. In the real world, no one's going to give you a chance to get ready. They're just going to attack."

"And only you would know."

"Not just me Kakashi, everybody does."

Eirwen gasped, her eyes widening, and the kunai fell limply to the ground. Kakashi had made a clone whilst she was talking, boring her eyes into the back of his head, enjoying the victory. But it didn't last long. The form in front of her had splashed, creating a puddle of water on the ground. Kakashi appeared behind her, holding his own kunai to _her_ neck.

Rin had yelped in surprise, telling them to cut it out, that there was no reason to fight. Obito joined in, reminding Kakashi that they had to meet sensei in a few hours and a fight between them could go on forever.

Neither listened, both lost in rage and fear of losing to the other. Jumping back, Kakashi turned toward Rin and Obito, who looked relieved and said, "Stand back, this is going to get ugly." Turning back to Eirwen, he glared and smirked at the last part, "As for you, let's see how well you do in an unfair fight. You have fought like this before, haven't you?"

Whirling around, Eirwen growled and crouched into her fighting stance, as did Kakashi. The two stared at each other for at least ten minutes, circling each other. Swiftly, the two charged, throwing kunai and shirukin. Eirwen dodged the metal objects soaring toward her and glided to the puddle. Using her newly acquired skills, she constructed a water wall behind her and thrust tiny droplets in which she propelled air toward compose ice crystals. Kakashi had barely enough time to dodge them. Many struck him in different places, but he was able to avert some.

Once the entire water source was depleted from her attack, Eirwen leaped back and raised her arms quickly forming a source of protection from the world outside using the earth. In order to materialize one of her most deadly techniques, she must have complete and utter concentration.

Compressing her hands into fists to match squarely to her shoulders, she sharply drove her arms to almost a ninety degree angle while slowly uncurling her fingers. Still rigid, Eirwen broke through the barrier she created and raced in the direction of Kakashi. As she was sprinting, a green orb of energy scoped out its size to her awaiting hands. Before Kakashi could even move, he was hurled backward by the strength that the orb had possessed.

"What? How? When did you get this powerful?" Kakashi stayed in the position he landed and gaped at her.

"I've been training, have you? You may be becoming a Jounin soon, but that doesn't mean that everyone below you is weaker." The orb of green extended its energy and it created an aura around Eirwen. Her body relaxed soon after, and the aura disappeared.

Standing next to a nearby tree, Rin and Obito had eyes the size of coconuts and were looking past the two battlers. Finally noticing the dust scattered around, Eirwen altered her hand in front of her, and pressed her hands down outward at an angle. That movement caused the dust to cease and the purpose of the eye widening was revealed.

At least five hundred trees must have been blown down in the process of Eirwen's big move. But none of them had landed close because of the blast. Where and when they landed was pretty weird. All of the trees were piled neatly on top of one another and looked completely solid.

"Whoa."

"Look what you did Eirwen! You destroyed less than half of the forest!" Kakashi scowled.

"Yeah, less than half. It's not like anyone's going to notice a clearing in the forest, that's normal."

"That could work, if only the trees weren't piled so neatly on top of each other." Rin humbly replied.

"True, true. But if we leave now, then no one would know."

"Well---Oh, no! We're going to be late! Come on guys, let's move!" Obito franticly scurried with Rin down the path toward the village.

Not caring whether they were late or not, Kakashi slowly started down the path. Pivoting on his foot his said, "Well, didn't you hear him? We're going to be late."

Eirwen, who had been sulking behind him, looked up surprised, "What? But I'm not even part of you're team remember? And I thought you hated me."

"You think too hard Air-head. Come on, before we get blamed for this mass destruction."

"Mass destruction? More like a masterpiece! What other genin do you know that can clear less than half the forest with one move? Hmm?" Eirwen and Kakashi argued all the way to the ramen shop, but agreed on one thing: what the clearing name would be.

"So now that it's an official clearing, what do you want to call it?"

"I don't know; it's your clearing. You made it."

"Well, I don't want to take all the credit. I mean, if I hadn't fought you, I would have never actually cleared that crowded space."

"Alright, since we both contributed, let's both name it."

"Okay, I got that part, but what?"

"How about we mix our names together?"

"Yeah, that'll be good. Like Kaeir, or Eirwak, or Kaeri."

"I like the last one."

"Ditto."

That night actually gave Kakashi and Eirwen a chance to show their true feelings. Of course, they never showed it in public, but they were still friends then too.

END FLASHBACK000000000000000

Snapping out of his trance, Iruka got up to check on Kakashi. As he slid the door open a crack, he realized he forgot to finish grading the school papers. Knowing that he would never get it done if he stopped now, he just as quietly shut the door.

Before opening his door again, Iruka could swear he heard whispering coming from Kakashi's side of the hall. Looking at the clock he pondered, 'I'm probably just tired. Worrying over Kakashi can take a lot out of you, considering he has so many enemies.'

With that Iruka placed himself gently on his futon, drifting into an oh-so welcoming sleep. The grading papers could wait till tomorrow.

It's a good thing that he didn't enter Kakashi's room, he was right about the whispering all right. And no one would even notice unless she got caught.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you go, Chapter 5!

I am so glad that's over. This one took me the whole evening to write. R&R!


	6. My Brain Is Bigger

Slow update, I know, mental block.

Ch. 6

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you mentally challenged?"

"No, I'm mentally bored."

He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic answer. "That was a rhetorical question baka."

"You don't even know what rhetorical means."

"Neither do you."

"Remember?"

"What?"

"My brain's bigger than yours."

"1/5?"

"Ha. So you do remember!"

"Duh."

000000000000Flashback00000000000000

The Ramen Shop

Iruka, Kakashi, and Eirwen sat in that order while reflecting the events of that day.

Iruka swallowed a mouthful of ramen before chuckling, "What a nice prank today Eirwen, it was brilliant!"

"Don't rub it in, you fat cat."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm so sorry, did I offend you?" She replied, feigning innocence.

Kakashi just sighed, not wanting to deal with their bickering, although sometimes it was quite amusing. But not tonight.

"Will you two ever shut up?!"

Smiling slyly, Eirwen asked, "Why, does it _annoy_ you Kakashi?"

Gritting his teeth, he replied hotly, "Yes." Quietly he added, "What are you thinking?"

Iruka almost spit out his food. "Thinking? That's a surprise! I've never seen her do that before!"

"Well of course you can't see me think, you're not psychic."

"But, you know, you need a brain to be able to think."

Staring him down, she retorted, "_I have a brain_!"

"Maybe, but it's very small."

"Yeah, well, your brain is about one fifth of my brain." Eirwen triumphantly smiled at her own comment.

Kakashi decided to stop the headache from forming in his brain. "Yes, all of this is true Eirwen. But," eying both of them lightly and smiled behind his mask, "_I_ have the bigger brain out of the three of us."

Both genin stared at him with annoyance, and then Eirwen punched him playfully.

"That was mean."

"What? I just tried to end your endless jabbering!"

"She's right, you know."

Kakashi gawked at them for a while. Before he realized it, he was being dragged out of the shop while two people were muttering, "So much for someone with a larger brain than ours. He couldn't even realize that he was talking to shadow clones."

But Kakashi had fallen asleep in his state of wonder, and never heard the rest of the conversation.

00000000000000000End Flashback00000000000000

…..Silence….

"You should go, they might find you."

"No, you're just saying that to get rid of me." She faked a hurt face.

"Stop that."

"Why, does it make you feel_ bad_, Kakashi?" By this time she was smiling in the dark of his room, stifling a giggle.

Signaling her to come closer in the dark, he sat up and prepared to speak. And as she got closer, he whispered in her ear, "Gotcha."

Realizing her mistake too late, a rough pair of hands caught her wrists and another bound her again.

'What? T-Then who was I speaking to this whole time? Who did I just spill out my plan to?'

The real Kakashi came through the sliding door with a look of shame on his face. Quietly he spoke, "I'm sorry, Eirwen, but I can't trust you."

That hit her. Hard. And for once in ten years, real tears started to form under her eyelids. Her head down in humiliation, the only thought in her head was, 'Run.'

She didn't run to save herself from them. She ran to save herself from herself. Somehow breaking her binds, Eirwen backed away quickly and jumped through the closest window. Landing clean on the night grass, she broke into a dead run to the forest with tears streaming down her face.

'No wonder he was so mean when I was talking to him. It was because it _wasn't_ him.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry, short chappie. Its 12am. Time to get some sleep, I'll update soon! Yeah. I didn't mean for this to become so…drama-ish and sappy. It just turned out this way.

Peace

Loser-in-training


	7. Kill Me Now

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were wanted posters all over the village after last night. ANBU were positioned everywhere, making sure that Eirwen couldn't make a move without anyone noticing. At least, that's what they thought would happen.

Still wearing the same clothes, Eirwen walked heavily, every step filled more with guilt and dread. She had no place to go, nowhere to run, and no one to talk to. Overwhelmed with emotion, her feet progressed to running in the direction of the forest once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Another day of training with these two….great.' Thought Sasuke bitterly, 'Well, at least Kakashi-sensei is better, considering he was almost killed.'

Naruto and Sakura were fighting again because Naruto probably offended Sakura. Sasuke smirked. Naruto was so bad with words sometimes.

Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, scaring him senseless.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaking his head and sighing, Kakashi asked, "So, did you miss me?"

He was greeted by numerous hugs (no, Sasuke did not hug Kakashi). A swift breeze swept his right side, rendering him speechless. Not only did his teammates smother him with hugs, but he could swear that he saw Eirwen run past him.

To make sure he wasn't going insane with guilt, he questioned his team.

"Did any of you someone run past me a minute ago?"

Naruto was too excited to care. "Oh, come one Kakashi-sensei! Let's stop talking and get to some training! Believe it!"

Sakura thought for a minute, but shook her head.

Damn. 'Maybe I am going crazy.'

Sasuke…..Oh, Sasuke is sneaky. He said nothing, yet he looked from Kakashi to the forest.

'I was right. Eirwen did run by me. It must have been risky though. The ANBU black ops are everywhere.'

Clearing his head, Kakashi announced, "Alright, I'm sure Gai worked you pretty hard, so let's head to the forest for some tree training."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eirwen was watching them, her hatred burning away the pain of her betrayal. Who cares if the ANBU black ops are waiting for her, they can't stop her. At least, not when she's killing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After training, Kakashi stopped his team before they left.

"Hey, wait. I want to show you something……..it's pretty special."

Sakura looked at him, confused. "What kind of special?"

Kakashi's eyes became crescents and he replied, "Oh, just something that happened a long time ago and it would be nice if you guys could see it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eirwen had her hand on the ground feeling for any oncoming motion. 'No. What are they doing? They're coming closer…….no……get away……GET AWAY!!'

She swiped the salty wetness from her eyes and ran through Kaeir Clearing. Hopefully whoever was coming would get scared and run away, but Eirwen's not right all the time.

"Eirwen….."

She skidded to a halt and looked behind her to stare back at Kakashi.

"Bad move, Eirwen."

Spinning around to face Asuma, Eirwen greeted him while smiling, "Why hello, Asuma. Such a nice day isn't it? Can't say I've seen you in awhile." She reached out to shake his hand, but Asuma backed away quickly.

"Oh, no. I don't shake hands with s_cum_."

"Well, I guess you shouldn't shake hands with yourself then, eh?" Still smiling.

Asuma barked to the ANBU, "Bind her." He stood before Eirwen with his knuckle blades (?), ready to slit her throat. "One…..Two—"

"WAIT!" Kakashi shoved Asuma's hand away from Eirwen's neck and stood between them.

"Gee thanks, prolonging my misery. How sweet of you!" That sarcastic remark caused Kakashi to glare back at her.

"You shouldn't be talking. Be happy I'm saving you."

"Happy! Oh yes, I have lots of reasons to be happy right now."

"Eirwen! Would you just _shut up_!" he didn't even look at her.

Slowly, she lowered her head and waited. Why would he want to save her? She almost murdered him……..but, they were kinda friends still……well, maybe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Please! Drop the charges! I don't care what she did now! She's still my friend!"

Asuma stood with his mouth agape, sheer horror on his face. "She's still you're_friend_?!"

"Yes, so please drop the charges." Kakashi calmly stated. He looked around, panicked. "Where's my team?!"

One of the ANBU answered, "They were transported to their homes and ordered to stay there until the threat was gone."

"What threat?"

"Eirwen, of course."

"Eirwen's not a threat! She's a part of this village."

"She has unusual powers that can cause mass destruction if used wrongly. We can't trust her anymore."

Kakashi practically flipped out. "Because she's _different_?! Yes, she _bends_, but that doesn't mean she's evil! She's a good person and she can help the village."

"Jeez, Kakashi. Don't be so quick to defend. I mean, they're probably right, so…….I'm sorry. I'm sorry for _everything_." With that she disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving her bindings plummeting to the earth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You never completed your mission _Eirwen_."

"I don't want anything to do with it now."

A man stepped out of the shadows and to where Eirwen was standing. Raising his hand, he almost slapped her but stopped himself. "You were given an order._Follow it_."

She walked towards the wooden door, sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Raiden, but I can't handle this anymore."

Raiden smirked evilly in the darkness of the chamber and remarked, "Oh, well, if you aren't going to kill him, I will."

Eirwen's head shot up and she spun around terrified. "_You'll what?!_"

Raiden's smirk grew into a smile. "Don't worry about it Eirwen. I'll have it all taken care of."

She sprinted towards him panic in her voice and on her face. "Wait! Raiden, no! You don't have to! WAIT!"

Too late. He was already gone.

'Oh, shit. I gotta stop Raiden! The Leaf will never forgive me now!' Unknowingly, someone was near the door and heard everything. In the blink of an eye that someone was gone……...and so was Eirwen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loser: Ok, sorry for the _**LONG**_ update. I had writers block and school has been hard. It might be awhile before I update again because I have semester exams in two weeks and my mom doesn't know that I still write and post. I have to wait till she's out of the house before I type up or post. I have a short CSI fic that I'm going to post soon, got it from when Hodges fell asleep at his microscope.

Oh, and one more thing…….

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!**


End file.
